


La curiosidad mató al gato

by Aruquita



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Sokka/Suki, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Sokka discovers that he is gay, Sokka pilla a Zuko follando, Sokka se da cuenta de que puede que le gusten los hombres, Zuko lleva terriblemente enamorado de Sokka mucho tiempo, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), palabrotas, zuko is caught fucking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruquita/pseuds/Aruquita
Summary: Sokka está muy borracho y no encuentra su puñetero cuarto, ¿A quién se le ocurrió que era buena idea tener la fiesta de "Una Década de Paz" en el Palacio del Señor del Fuego? Aunque cambia de opinión cuando escucha unos gemidos que proceden de cierta habitación y cuando, aún mejor, reconoce de quién son esos gemidos.[y es que nunca jamás habría pensado que el culo de un hombre pudiera ser algo bonito, mucho menos erótico, pero ahí estaba. Sokka, veinticinco años, supuestamente heterosexual y desconsoladamente embobado con cómo los glúteos del culo de su mejor amigo se tensaban cada vez que se empujaba hacia delante]*Advertencia: Palabrotas, lenguaje malsonante, bromas malas, comedia tonta y salseo con trama. Tensión sexual eventualmente resuelta*
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues he vuelto a ver la serie (por dios sabe cuanta vez) y me he enamorado de este pairing (muy fuertemente, la verdad), y esto es una especie de prueba para ver si es que soy la única que le gusta esta OTP o que no encuentra buenos fics de Zukka en español que no sean soulmates o AuCafé.  
> Al final si quiero tensión sexual y salseo voy a tener que escribirla yo, supongo. Se agradecen los comentarios porque hace mucho que no escribo y estoy algo oxidada.

Sokka llegó a la conclusión de que se había pasado con los cócteles cuando volvió a pasar por cuarta vez por delante del mismo cuadro. Frunció el ceño, observando la obra y al Zuko, excesivamente emperifollado para su gusto, que en él estaba representado. Había jurado haber girado a la derecha la última vez, claro que tampoco estaba del todo seguro de poder distinguir entre derecha o izquierda llegados a este punto.

Suspiró, dándose por vencido, y se dejó escurrir contra la pared hasta acabar sentado en el suelo. La cara iracunda de su mentora atravesó por unos instantes su cabeza.

“ _¡Un embajador no se comportaría de esta forma, chico, hay mucho en juego!”_ —casi podía oírla chillar.

Sonrió, y la carcajada dejó un sabor a limón en el fondo de su garganta. Demasiados cócteles. Claro que también había sido culpa de Aang y de su insistencia en ver quién podía aguantar más sin que se le durmiera la lengua. Zuko había aguantado cinco copas y después había desaparecido, Katara apenas se había terminado la primera, Aang, el muy mamón, ni siquiera bebía, y él no había podido darle ni un poco de guerra a Toph. Y Suki… Bueno, Suki ni siquiera había venido a la fiesta. Y Sokka no la culpaba.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

Estaba a punto de dejarse engullir en la pena emborronada por el alcohol cuando escuchó el gemido. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Por un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado, que la borrachera, el pensar en Suki y el hecho de que llevaba en sequía desde hacía meses le habían jugado una mala pasada. Pero entonces volvió a escucharlo, más fuerte y grave, casi un sollozo.

Se puso lentamente de pie, mirando a cada lado. ¿Habría alguien haciendo cochinadas entre los matorrales? Vale que era una fiesta muy importante y que no siempre se celebraba una década de paz, pero era un poco fuerte. Sokka esbozó una sonrisa pícara e intentó agudizar su oído. Desde el pasillo se escuchaba el murmullo procedente de la fiesta, los grillos, el agua corriendo de la fuente y…

— _Ah…_

_¡Ajá!_ Allí estaba de nuevo. Nunca en su vida había agradecido tanto su buen oído de cazador. Sin embargo, no lograba identificar de quién se trataba. Estaba casi seguro de que era masculino, aunque tenía sus dudas. Dio un paso y entonces se paralizó.

Oh dios mío, no se trataría de Aang y su hermana, ¿verdad?

Toda la picardía se le borró de un plumazo, siendo sustituida por una clara sensación de disgusto. Vale que eran ya mayorcitos y estaban prácticamente casados, pero él no necesitaba conocer los detalles. De verdad que no. Cada cuál con lo suyo. Es más, ya les vale, Aang es el avatar y Katara es _SU_ hermana. Un poco de decoro no les vendría mal. Negó la cabeza, girando rápidamente sus talones para alejarse lo antes posible de ahí, o al menos lo que su cuerpo de pato mareado le permitiera.

—Joder _, Zuko…_

Y volvió a quedarse petrificado. Vale, dos cosas. Una, esa voz era de un hombre, ya no había duda, y dos, ¿Zuko? ¡¿El puñetero Señor del Fuego?! ¿Don, soy demasiado honorable para usar las manos cuándo estoy comiendo?

—Esto es demasiado bueno —susurró para sí. La sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios. ¿Sería verdad entonces eso de que él y Mai había cortado? Además, ¿desde cuándo le gustaban los tíos a Zuko? No que él fuera a juzgarle por ello, por supuesto, pero no dejaba de ser un bombazo.

Suavemente y con todo el sigilo que sus habilidades medio embotadas le permitieron, se acercó de puntillas hacia la fuente del sonido. El pasillo se metía hacia el interior del castillo y según avanzaba menos se escuchaba la fiesta y más escuchaba… Bueno, lo otro. Casi al final del pasillo se topó con una enorme puerta de madera oscura y doble hoja, adornada con un par de dragones en los dinteles que claramente gritaba “ _Habitación del Señor del Fuego_ ”. Una de las puertas estaba entreabierta, y por el volumen de los gemidos estaba claro que el sonido procedía de dentro.

Extendió la mano hacia el pomo y entonces dudó, bromas aparte, no estaba del todo bien cotillear los asuntos íntimos de su amigo. Por muy amigo que fuera. Además, era Zuko. ¿Iba a ser capaz de poder mirarle como si nada después de ver que cara pone cuando folla?

Negó suavemente. No debería inmiscuirse, si fuera al revés no le haría demasiada gracia. Se fustigó mentalmente por haber llegado hasta allí, mal, Sokka, muy mal. Esto no lo hace un amigo, los amigos no…

— ¿Te gusta así?

Joder. Dios bendito. Ese había sido definitivamente Zuko, sólo que la voz que él conocía de Zuko se había hecho tres veces más grave y profunda, casi como un gruñido aterciopelado. Y Sokka podía jurar que se le habían subido los huevos a la garganta y que tenía todos los puñeteros pelos de punta.

—Uff, si… No pares —respondió la otra voz. Jamás en su vida había oído sollozar a alguien de esa forma, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Como si se ahogara.

Sokka miró otra vez el pomo, los dedos le hormigueaban. Sentía la garganta tan reseca que tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no tragar, carraspear o hacer ningún ruido que le delatase. Dio un paso hacia el cuarto, su cuerpo estaba actuando por cuenta propia.

_A la mierda_ —pensó, girando suavemente el tomo poco a poco, hasta poder introducir la cabeza en la habitación, lo suficiente para ver en la penumbra. Lo primero que distinguió fue un par de formas ensombrecidas que se movían suavemente de adelante hacia atrás. Pero conforme se le acostumbraba la vista empezó a vislumbrar lo que debería de ser una cama, demasiado enorme para ser legal, por cierto, y lo que parecía ser dos figuras entrelazadas que no dejaban de emitir sonidos que tendrán que estar prohibidos.

Entonces se escuchó un pitido muy agudo y después una explosión de sonido muy grave, casi como un cañonazo, y la habitación se iluminó con mil colores distintos, lanzando estallidos de color sobre la espalda del que Sokka sabía que era Zuko, pues reconocería esos músculos definidos en cualquier lado. Sólo que ahora, pintados con el azul, rojo y verde de los fuegos artificiales parecían brillar como si fueran de cristal. Su enorme mata de pelo negro estaba suelta y desparramada sobre su cuello, y se bamboleaba con él, como una cascada de carbón líquido. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sokka fue su culo, y es que nunca jamás habría pensado que el culo de un hombre pudiera ser algo bonito, mucho menos erótico, pero ahí estaba. Sokka, veinticinco años, supuestamente heterosexual y desconsoladamente embobado con cómo los glúteos del culo de su mejor amigo se tensaban cada vez que se empujaba hacia delante.

Los gemidos del chico desconocido se hicieron más y más fuertes, y el cuerpo de Zuko literalmente se desplomó contra el otro, con tanta fuerza que Sokka de verdad esperó oír el sonido de la cama desmoronándose en cualquier momento. Los fuegos artificiales llegaron a su punto más álgido y el último petardeo de amarillo iluminó como un fogonazo todo, coincidiendo con el gemido ronco y gutural que profirió Zuko, inclinando la cabeza tan atrás que Sokka llegó a verle el inicio de su cicatriz.

Los fuegos terminaron y la habitación volvió a quedarse a oscuras, con los últimos resquicios de suspiros y respiraciones agitadas reverberando entre las paredes.

Sokka abrió mucho los ojos, su cuerpo tan tembloroso que parecía gelatina. Quiso soltar el pomo e irse, pero su mano seguía pegada al metal como si fuera pegamento. Comenzó a sentir como la sensatez volvió de golpe a su cabeza, gritándole que tenía que irse de ahí lo antes posible. Que no debería estar ahí, y que la erección que estaba sintiendo en sus pantalones era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

—Sokka…

_Mierda, mierda, MIERDA_. Sokka había olvidado como se respiraba.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado, chico fogoso? —respondió una voz un poco ronca, y Sokka no esperó a poder escuchar el resto. Sus piernas al fin decidieron responder y salió corriendo como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y no paró hasta que llegó hasta la muralla.

_¿Había dicho su nombre? ¿Por qué había dicho su nombre? ¿Lo había visto? ¿Estaba pensando en él mientras…? Oh, dios. Dios, dios, dios del cielo y de la tierra_ -Volvió a mirarse la entrepierna- _¡¿Por qué cojones sigo empalmado?!_

Con la respiración aún agitada, y no sólo por la carrera, y la luna nueva como único testigo de su pecado inconfesable, se llevó la mano hacia el cinturón de su túnica, desabrochándose sus bermudas con tanta impaciencia que casi se las rompe. Cuando sus dedos encontraron su miembro, Sokka dejó escapar un sollozo lastimero y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda contra el muro de piedra. Las imágenes del cuerpo de Zuko retumbando en su memoria, y sus gemidos tan claros y fuertes que apenas duró un par de minutos antes de desparramarse con un gemido tan ahogado que casi se le atraganta.

—Joder —suspiró, la realidad golpeándole como una bofetada.

Acababa de masturbarse con la imagen de Zuko. Bueno, de Zuko follando. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a tod@s por lo kudos!  
> NA/ Maura es un OC mio, sabremos más de ella más adelante.

* * *

El agua corriendo sobre su cuello y espalda le supo a gloria. A puñetera gloria. Zuko apoyó los brazos sobre la pared llena de mosaicos, dejando que una exhalación sonora se escurriera de entre sus labios como el agua se escapaba por el desagüe. Cogió uno de los dorados cepillos y se lo empezó a pasar suavemente por la mata de pelo, eliminando uno a uno todos los nudos que se le habían hecho.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un crujido seco y Zuko miró al intruso con recelo mal disimulado.

—Pensé que ya te había dicho que te fueras —gruñó, frunciendo el ceño cuando el chico le esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta.

—Eso habías dicho sí, pero como puedes ver he hecho oídos sordos.

Zuko cerró el grifo y con dedos hábiles se recogió el pelo en un moño alto, utilizando una de las pinzas del lavabo para sujetarlo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en usar una toalla, total, no había nada que el chico no hubiera visto ya. Se acercó al espejo, claramente ignorándolo, y buscó entre los frascos de delicado cristal hasta dar con el indicado, tomar un sorbo, hacer un par de gárgaras y escupir. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, el chico seguía ahí, y parecía estar bastante entretenido.

—Sigues aquí.

—Ajá.

Zuko cogió aire.

—Mira, entiendo que te has podido hacer una imagen equivocada de lo que ha pasado antes, pero no va a pasar— El chico sólo aumentó su sonrisa—. Creo que no me estás entendiendo.

—Oh, no, sí que te entiendo. Hemos echado un polvo, uno bastante bueno, a decir verdad, y eso va a ser todo, ¿verdad?

Zuko lo miró algo confundido. Acabó por asentir.

—No te preocupes, Señor del Fuego, sé quién eres y me puedo imaginar la presión y el peso de tu puesto y blah, blah, blah. Que sí, ha sido un aquí te pillo aquí te mato y ya está. No es por eso por lo que sigo aquí.

—Entonces, ¿te importaría decirme por qué sigues aquí?

El chico avanzó hacia él, provocando que Zuko se tensara. Una cosa era en la cama y otra cosa era después, aquello rozaba un grado de intimidad con el que aún no estaba acostumbrado. Cuando estaba a apenas unos centímetros se detuvo, extendiendo su mano para atrapar uno de los mechones rebeldes del moreno, poniéndolo suavemente tras su oreja con un cuidado minucioso.

—Oí el nombre por el que me llamaste antes —susurró. Zuko intentó alejarse, pero el chico lo tenía atrapado contra el lavabo—. Como una especie de compañero de armas tuya, por eso de que me gusten los hombres también y demás, quería darte un consejo —Zuko abrió la boca para replicar, pero el chico habló antes—. Escucha, conozco a Sokka —Zuko sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre—. No es que sea su amigo como tú, pero estuve con él cuando visitó la tribu del Norte y créeme, no es como _nosotros_. No lo es. Lo sé porque le tiré los tejos y porque ni siquiera se dio la más mínima cuenta.

Zuko no dijo nada, la sonrisa del chico se había esfumado y en sus ojos azules, casi tan azules como los de Sokka, sólo había pena y algo más. Compasión. No estaba dispuesto a que un chico con el que simplemente había follado lo mirara así, ni él ni nadie, así que le dio un empujón, suave pero firme, y se libró de su acorralamiento.

—No es asunto tuyo —gruñó, volviendo a la habitación.

El chico le siguió de cerca. Zuko cogió una de sus batas de seda y se la empezó a poner, dándole la espalda. Encogiendo los hombros, el chico se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de girar el pomo se detuvo.

—No es mi asunto, es verdad —susurró. Zuko ni siquiera se giró para mirarle—. Pero yo también he estado colado por alguien inalcanzable y sé lo que se siente. Aún peor, sé lo que se siente cuando te destrozan el corazón porque todos los castillos en el aire que te has hecho no son más que eso… Aire.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Zuko fue la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y luego silencio. No se había dado cuenta, pero le temblaban las manos. Apretó sus dedos en sendos puños y la luz de la vela que iluminaba su mesilla aumentó mucho su tamaño por unos segundos, para después apagarse completamente.

**oooOOOOooo**

—Tienes una pinta horrible, Sokka.

El aludido simplemente respondió con un gruñido, dejándose caer en lasilla con un sonoro “ _plaf_ ”. Ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse, bastante era que había podido salir de la cama y vestirse esta mañana. Un mayordomo se apresuró a ponerle en frente un plato de fruta fresca, cortada milimétricamente en rodajas perfectas e iguales, así como un cuenco humeante que parecía ser caldo de verduras. Sokka gruñó de nuevo, ¿Tanto les costaría poner algo de carne?

Aang soltó una risotada y le hurgó la mejilla con uno de sus palillos.

— ¿Tienes resaca, eh? Te dije que no tenías que haber retado a Toph. Mírala, está como una rosa.

Ella los sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus estupendos modales de niña rica siempre colisionando con la cantidad de comida que se llevaba a la boca. Sokka le hizo una pedorreta y ella le sacó la lengua.

—No es eso… Bueno, sí que lo es, pero no del todo… Mira, he dormido fatal.

—Ya, yo también compañero, aunque por razones mucho más agradables —afirmó, guiñándole un ojo justo antes de que su propio caldo se convirtiera en un látigo y le diera una torta que casi lo tira de su silla. Aang no dejó de reírse, aún empapado y oliendo a zanahorias. Desde el otro lado de la mesa le llegó una advertencia muda en los ojos de Katara, quien volvió a utilizar su mano para coger los palillos como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ja, parece que esta noche muchos habéis triunfado —susurró, cogiendo un trozo de manzana y palideciendo justo antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Katara lo miró con curiosidad

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le increpó, curiosa.

—Eh…

Los balbuceos de Sokka fueron interrumpidos, gracias a dios, por un par de trompetas y tambores que emergieron del pasillo, situándose a cada lado de la entrada para dejar entrar a un avergonzado Zuko.

—Menuda entrada, Señor Fogoso —bromeó Toph. Sokka casi se atraganta con su manzana, pero nadie pareció hacerle mucho caso.

—Les he dicho mil veces que no lo hagan, pero muchos llevan años trabajando de esto y no voy a ser yo quien los deje sin empleo —concedió él, disculpándose con una sonrisa tímida antes de sentarse en la silla que presidía la mesa—. Siento llegar tarde, me han entretenido mis consejeros, parece que la creación del Consejo de Ciudad República va viento en popa, ¿eh, Aang?

El avatar asintió, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa con excitación.

— ¡Así es! Los acuerdos están casi completados, la verdad es que la ciudad está creciendo a muy buen ritmo, estoy deseando enseñártelo, Zuko.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Ambos se enfrascaron en su propia conversación sobre la nueva ciudad que estaban construyendo como un estandarte de paz después de tantos años de guerra. Sokka aprovechó para observar a Zuko. Llevaba el atuendo habitual de la Nación del Fuego, aunque había prescindido de las hombreras puntiagudas y las mangas eran mas cortas y amplias, dándole un aspecto mucho más liviano y despreocupado. La corona con forma de llama dorada brillaba sobre la oscuridad de su pelo, casi como si tuviera luz propia. Además, verlo con el pelo lo suficiente largo como para retirárselo de la cara dejaba ver las facciones angulosas del chico, coronadas por sus ojos del color del sol. Estaba guapo. Muy guapo.

Esos ojos se posaron sobre él, con el interrogante reflejado en su cara. Sokka salió de su ensoñación con un respingo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Zuko soltó una carcajada gutural.

—Te preguntaba, Sokka, cómo te iba con tu formación de embajador de la Tribu del Sur —repitió, sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios. Sokka se fijó un segundo en ellos, finos y carnosos, tan sonrosados que parecía que había estado comiendo frambuesas, se llegó a preguntar qué se sentiría al ser besado por esos labios y—. ¿Sokka? ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —chilló, tosiendo un poco antes de volver a hablar—. Ejem, sí. Perdón. Me va bastante bien. Maura me está enseñando todo lo que sabe y bueno, me hace especial ilusión colaborar en el crecimiento cultural de mi tierra… Ejem, ya sabes.

—Bueno, cuando seas nombrado embajador vas a pasarte mucho tiempo lejos de casa, pero espero que así puedas hacerme más visitas.

Sokka tragó, asintiendo y sonriendo como pudo, porque cuando sentía sus ojos sobre él no podía evitar acordarse de ayer y de cómo esa misma voz que ahora le hablaban con alegría podía producir otro tipo de sonidos.

—La fiesta de ayer estuvo muy bien, por cierto —añadió Katara, llevándose de pronto toda la atención del Señor del Fuego y permitiendo que Sokka volviera a respirar—. Me sorprendió no ver a Mai.

Sokka se esperaba que Zuko les diera largas incómodas sobre su presunta expareja, o que, al menos, intentara cambiar de tema de alguna forma. Al fin y al cabo, eso había sido lo que había hecho él cuando le habían preguntado por Suki y entre balbuceos había respondido que estaba cuidando de su padre enfermo. Una verdad a medias, claro. Sin embargo, Zuko esbozó una sonrisa amable, sus ojos suavizándose como si estuviera hablando de algo muy preciado para él y que, en vez de dolor, le producía mucha calma.

—Siento no haber sido muy sincero con vosotros respecto a Mai. El caso es que se ha hecho cargo del puesto de su tío, ya sabéis, la prisión de la Roca Hirviente —Desvió la mirada hacia Sokka—. Aunque no solo esa, prácticamente está a cargo de la mayor parte de nuestras prisiones. Toda la remodelación de las instalaciones y del código penal son cosa suya, prácticamente. Yo no sirvo para esas cosas, la verdad, me está ayudando muchísimo.

—Oh, ¿fue suya la nueva regulación sobre los prisioneros de guerra? —preguntó Katara. Zuko asintió—. Eso es genial, Zuko. Muchísima gente ha recuperado su vida gracias a lo que ha hecho y sigue haciendo Mai.

—Es increíble —afirmó Aang.

—Lo es. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese sería su don, verdad? Siempre pensé que su personalidad oscura le llevaría por otro camino… Aunque, pensándolo bien, le pega.

—¿Eso significa que ya no estáis juntos? —increpó Toph, provocando que todos menos Zuko la miraran con censura—. ¿Qué? Puedo notar como me estáis mirando. Además, no soy la única con curiosidad. ¿Verdad, Sokka?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué viene eso?!

Toph sólo soltó una risotada alegre. Zuko dudó unos segundos, un tenue rubor adornando sus mejillas.

—Bueno, nos dimos cuenta de cosas que no funcionaban… Para ambos, aunque sobre todo para mí —dudó un segundo, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre seguir hablando o no. Sokka estaba seguro que lo había mirado durante unos segundos—. No vino a la fiesta porque está muy ocupada con todo esto y no le daba tiempo, pero seguramente venga en un par de días. Así que eso, digamos que me ha ayudado a reconocer cosas sobre mí que no me dejaba aceptar. Mai ha sido y siempre será el amor de mi vida, aunque no sea el tipo de amor que pensaba al principio.

Todos guardaron silencio, cada uno llegando a sus propias conclusiones. Como casi siempre, fue Toph la que volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, fogoso, mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré —afirmó, con una seriedad y sin pizca de la ironía que tanto le caracterizaba. Sokka la miró, asombrado, y también algo celoso. Ojalá pudiera ser un poco más como ella, ojalá pudiera ponerse de pie y aplaudir a su amigo por su valor. Felicitarlo por haberse conocido un poco más, por no esconderse. Sin embargo, cuando quiso incorporarse su cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Cuando Aang y Katara se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a Zuko él solo pudo sonreír. Cuando esos ojos dorados se posaron sobre él lo único que sintió fue ganas de hundirse en su silla lo suficiente como escapar de todo aquello.

Y desaparecer. 

**ooooOOOoooo**

Sokka se dio cuenta de que era un poco difícil deambular por el palacio cuando alguien te paraba cada dos metros para preguntarte si te habías perdido o si querías algo. Él sólo quería pasear un rato, despejarse un poco, estirar las piernas. Quizá encontrar algún lugar tranquilo donde meditar o hacer algunos estiramientos. Acabó por rendirse y preguntarle a la siguiente persona que se le acercó por algún sitio que cumpliera esas características y en el que, si fuera posible, no le interrumpieran cada dos por tres.

La señora, algo anciana y de mirada calmada, le indicó el camino hacia uno de los jardines interiores más alejado donde, estaba segura, el Señor del Fuego Zuko solía entrenar su fuego control o su habilidad con la espada. Así que podía asegurarle que no sería molestado.

Cuando Sokka llegó al lugar, le sorprendió ver que era el jardín más cuidado de todos, con un enorme árbol de tronco curvado desparramando la sombra de su copa sobre un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina. El sonido del agua, el viento y la luz del atardecer completaban el paisaje perfecto. Sokka sonrió sin darse cuenta, y despojándose de su túnica y sus brazaletes se acercó a la orilla del estanque. Inspiró y expiró un par de veces antes de inclinarse sobre sí mismo, dejando que todo el peso de su parte superior colgara de la pelvis, sintiendo como los músculos de su espalda se estiraban.

Murmuró un sonido gustoso y se giró sobre sí mismo hasta que sus propios huesos crujieron, liberando la tensión.

_Oh, esto sí que es vida._

—¿Te importa que te acompañe?

Menos mal que su equilibrio era fuerte o hubiera acabado de cabeza en el estanque. Sokka miró hacia arriba, contorsionándose para poder ver al dueño de esa voz, aunque en el fondo ya supiera de quién se tratara. Zuko le sonrió desde arriba, elevando una ceja.

Sokka suspiró, obligándose a actuar con normalidad. Era Zuko, el Zuko de siempre. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, lo conocía, respetaba y quería. Tenía que dejar de pensar cosas que no eran. Poco a poco se incorporó, mirándolo con una sonrisa estrangulada.

—Es tu palacio —concedió. Entonces se dio cuenta de su atuendo, mucho más ligero y deportivo, con unos pantalones anchos y cortos y una camisa holgada que dejaba entrever un poco de su clavícula. Por último, se fijó en las dos espadas, bueno su espada doble. La hoja estaba algo oscura por los años, pero seguía teniendo aspecto de estar afilada—. Oh, ¿ibas a entrenar?

Zuko enarboló su arma, asintiendo.

—Siempre entreno un poco a esta hora, sobre todo cuando no puedo por la mañana.

Los ojos de Sokka brillaron, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Zuko usando sus espadas. Siempre le había gustado mucho verlo, su cuerpo se movía de una forma tan ligera y ágil que parecía que fuera un baile sincronizado. Le quitaba la respiración… Bueno, ahora le quitaba la respiración con otras cosas, pero ese no era el tema.

—Si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme y verte —dijo, entrelazando las manos con nerviosismo—. Si no te molesta, claro.

A Zuko se le iluminó literalmente la cara.

—¿Bromeas? No tienes ni que pedirlo Sokka, tú nunca molestas —afirmó, con una ternura tal que se le colorearon un poco las mejillas. Carraspeó—. Bueno, tú también estabas estirando, ¿no? … Sí quieres, bueno, si te apetece…

Sokka dio un paso hacia él, expectante.

—¿Sí?

—Podríamos entrenar juntos —susurró, primero suavemente, para después sacudir la cabeza y tenderle una de las hojas—. Entena conmigo, por favor.

No fue una propuesta, fue una petición. Casi una súplica. Sokka tragó, aceptando la empuñadura antes si quiera de poder pensar en qué estaba haciendo. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente con los de Zuko al cogerla, y pudo sentir una descarga de electricidad sacudiéndole la muñeca.

—Oh, lo siento —Zuko bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado—. Fuego, rayos… Ya sabes. Sigo sin poder controlarlo del todo, a veces se me escapa.

Sokka le miró, interesado, pero tuvo que apartar la vista cuando Zuko se deshizo de su camisa, doblándola con cuidado para depositarla donde él había dejado sus cosas hechas una bola de desorden. Su piel resplandecía bajo la luz rojiza, y algunos mechones de pelo se le habían escapado del moño, dándole un aspecto más _salvaje_.

—Hace mucho que no practico la espada —informó Sokka, jugueteando con el peso de la empuñadora. Zuko soltó un bufido—. No es broma. Tenlo en cuenta.

El moreno sonrió. Pero no fue la misma sonrisa que utilizaba con Aang, Katara o Toph, ni tampoco la sonrisa con la que desempeñaba su papel como Señor del Fuego. No, aquella era una sonrisa animal, con las comisuras bien arriba y los colmillos asomando bajo sus labios. Una sonrisa que jamás le había visto antes. Una sonrisa para él, sólo para él. A Sokka le tembló un poco la mano y rezó para que no se lo hubiera notado.

—No te preocupes, Sokka, seré _bueno_.

Que el cielo le ayudase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por los comentarios, me han animado mucho a ponerme a escribir!  
> Otras cositas, aviso de que comenzamos a llegar a las partes más "fuertes" en respecto a trama del fic. Seguirá habiendo comedia, pero eso no quita que haya algo de angst también. Quedáis avisados (MUJAJAJAJA)
> 
> Un besote

Todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones se le atragantó entre los labios cuando sintió el golpe del duro suelo contra su espalda. Parpadeó unos instantes, boqueando como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo se respiraba. Desde arriba, Zuko no cambió su postura defensiva, la pierna causante de su caída todavía bien alta.

Sokka abrió la boca e intentó hablar, pero sólo salió una especie de gemido lastimero. Por amor del cielo, estaba casi seguro de que se le habían clavado las vértebras en los pulmones. Ni siquiera dolía, era más bien como un entumecimiento frío. Zuko bajó la pierna, la preocupación apareció en sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sokka tosió un poco antes de hablar.

—Nunca he estado mejor —susurró. Tosió un par de veces más y añadió—. No creas que me has tirado, me he caído yo. Por cuenta propia. Porque me apetecía —Más toses.

Zuko sonrió con petulancia, avanzando unos pasos hasta situarse justo encima del moreno, cada pierna flanqueando sus hombros. A Sokka casi se le atraganta su propia saliva. Desde ahí abajo y con esa inclinación, sus ojos se iban irremediablemente hacia las caderas de Zuko, allí dónde un bulto familiar no dejaba de moverse levemente de un lado a otro con cada movimiento del Señor del Fuego.

_¡¿Es que este hombre desconocía el concepto de ropa interior?!_

Parecía un puñetero péndulo. Sokka estaba seguro de que su cara se había puesto color rojo sangre.

—Venga, Sokka. Quién hubiera dicho que eras un gran guerrero —le espetó, acuclillándose poco a poco hasta prácticamente sentarse encima de él. Sokka tuvo que ahogarse un chillido cuando sintió el calor de las posaderas de Zuko a tan sólo unos míseros centímetros de su pecho. Zuko acercó su mano a la frente y le dio un pequeño golpecito con los dedos—. Venga, arriba. No hemos acabado.

Zuko se irguió, levantándose del todo y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Sokka sintió un escalofrío, se sintió hasta desamparado con su falta. Haciendo oídos sordos a su espalda, se incorporó sobre sus talones hasta ponerse de pie. La espada que le había dejado Zuko estaba tirada unos metros más atrás, para poder cogerla tendría que darle la espalda y, por la cara que tenía Zuko, no estaba seguro de que fuera la mejor idea. Dudó unos instantes, decenas de posibles situaciones agolpándose en su cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sokka? ¿No vas a coger tu espada?

Zuko estaba prácticamente cruzado de brazos, la otra espada colgando de una de sus manos, sus rodillas ni siquiera estaban flexionadas. Su lenguaje corporal no indicaba que fuera atacarle… Y luego estaba su cara, que parecía la de un asesino justo antes de cometer el crimen. Si Sokka hubiera tenido que definirla con una palabra había dicho “ _Psicópata_ ”. Y es que la sonrisa maquiavélica que esbozaban los labios de Zuko llegaba incluso a distorsionar su cara, elevando las comisuras de su boca hasta las mejillas, achicándole los ojos. A Sokka le vino a la mente una de las muñecas que tenía Katara, una de esas viejas y un poco descolorida. Recordaba levantarse de madrugada siendo niño y sentir como esas muñecas lo seguían con la mirada. La sensación, llegó a la conclusión, era exactamente la misma.

No tenía otra opción. Sokka lo sabía, sólo había una forma de igualar las cosas ahora y esa era quitándole la espada a Zuko. La cuestión era, ¿cómo hacerlo? Si atacaba de frente, Zuko lo desviaría fácilmente y acabaría en el suelo. Otra vez. Tampoco podía optar por ser más rápido que él, era una batalla perdida. ¿Fuerza bruta? Quizás, aunque la agilidad del otro acabaría prevaleciendo.

La idea apareció en su cabeza como un susurro, apenas un siseo. Sokka abrió mucho los ojos y entonces sonrió.

¿No estaba jugando sucio Zuko? Bueno, pues él también sabía jugar.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Sokka dio un paso hacia delante, pequeño pero seguro. Zuko dio un respingo, receloso. Sokka dio un par más, y cuando notó como el cuerpo de su amigo se ponía en posición defensiva, se detuvo. Se llevó las manos a la túnica, los ojos de Zuko siguiendo cada movimiento, la sonrisa ya perdida, aguantó unos instantes y entonces tiró. La tela de la túnica no era muy buena y ya tenía unos cuantos años, así que no le sorprendió que ofreciera tan poca resistencia antes de desgarrarse de un lado a otro, descubriendo bajo de ella la piel tersa y morena de su pecho.

Si no siguiera de pie, Sokka estaría seguro de que Zuko le había dado un ataque al corazón. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas de un momento a otro. Como si uno de sus rayos hubiera salido mal, electrocutándole en el sitio.

Sokka terminó de romper la prenda y la tiró a un lado, procediendo después a estirarse de la forma más _indecente_ que pudo pensar. Zuko simplemente le miraba, embobado, sus ojos recorriéndole del cuello al ombligo, deteniéndose en sus pectorales, en las caderas y también, aunque Sokka no lo notó, en la fina línea de vello oscuro que se arremolinaba sobre la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—Tenía calor —aportó entonces, como si eso sirviera de excusa. Zuko pareció despertar de su trance, apartando la mirada para volver a centrarse en los ojos de Sokka. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando librarse de un pensamiento _peligroso_ — ¿Todo bien, Zuko?

El aludido pegó un respingo, tensándose de pies a cabeza cuando vio que Sokka volvía a moverse en su dirección. Era bastante difícil mantener la mirada en su cabeza cuando lo único que quería era perderse en la visión que Sokka le estaba ofreciendo. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro, apretó la mandíbula y atacó, sorprendiendo a Sokka. Su brazo fue directo al estómago del moreno, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que con ese movimiento acabaría tocando a Sokka. La piel de Sokka, siendo más precisos. Dudó, ralentizando su movimiento y Sokka aprovechó su momento de debilidad. Antes de que Zuko pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando, los brazos de Sokka habían rodeado su cadera, la sensación de piel con piel mandando escalofríos a todas partes. Intentó detener la llave, pero ya era tarde. Vio cómo Sokka lo levantaba del suelo a cámara lenta, los músculos de sus brazos contrayéndose por el esfuerzo, brillando con el sudor.

Zuko ni siquiera notó el golpe con el suelo. Toda su mente y sus sensaciones estaban centradas en Sokka, en los brazos de Sokka, en su enorme espalda, en los pequeños pelos que adornaban la base de su cuello, en su olor y en su calor corporal. Era como si le hubieran drogado, y Agni sabía que no quería despertar de todo aquello.

—¡Já! ¡Te tengo! —el grito de vitoria de Sokka le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, por desgracia. Con la cabeza embotada notó que su espada había desaparecido y que, gloria bendita, la mayor parte del cuerpo de Sokka seguía encima de él, aprisionándole con la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo en el suelo.

Sokka levantó un poco su cara para poder mirarle. Estaba un poco sudoroso pero su sonrisa literalmente brillaba. Todo él lo hacía. Se movió un poco sobre él y Zuko sintió el roce de un bulto familiar contra su muslo interno. Palideció.

—Pensabas que ya me tenías, ¿eh? Pero ya veo que mis encantos te han paralizado. Si es que no se puede ser tan guapo, ¿verdad? —aportó, seguido de una enorme carcajada. Zuko lo miró con incredulidad. Su amor propio disminuyendo cada vez que sentía el miembro de Sokka rozarse contra él.

—Levanta —Sokka le sacó la lengua, sin moverse un ápice—. Sokka, levanta.

—¿Tantas prisas tenemos? ¿Me gustaría ver cómo consigues levantarte de…? —No pudo terminar su gracieta, porque Zuko posó ambos puños en el suelo y expulsó sendas llamaradas por cada uno, propulsándole no sólo a él sino también a Sokka, quien tuvo que agarrarse a lo primero que tuvo al alcance para no salir disparado.

Suerte para él que ese algo fueran los pantalones de Zuko y que, con el impulso de ambos prácticamente se los arrancara. Bueno, sin el prácticamente. Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Zuko, de pie y con la brisa que sentía en sus posaderas cerciorándole de que estaba en pelotas y Sokka, de rodillas a su lado sin ser capaz de apartar la vista del pene semi—erecto de Zuko, que prácticamente tenía a unos centímetros de distancia de su cara.

El grito de ambos llegó hasta el Reino de la Tierra, según fuentes fiables.

**oooOOOOooo**

—Bueno, ¿me vas a explicar qué te pasa?

Sokka soltó un suspiro, obligándose a apartar su mirada de uno de los preciosos mapas que estaba hojeando. Katara elevó una de sus cejas, expectante. Ambos estaban sentados en una de los porches interiores, al otro lado un enorme jardín zen de arena finísima se extendía, en el que Toph y Aang parecían estar haciendo dibujos.

—No sé de qué…

—Ni lo intentes —le cortó, poniéndole un dedo en la boca—. Venga, Sokka. Puedes intentar disimularlo con el resto, pero sabes de sobra que a mí no me puedes ocultar nada —Sokka apartó la mirada—. Estás raro… ¿Es por lo de Suki?

Aang soltó una carcajada que retumbó en todas las paredes del patio interior. Al otro lado del jardín Toph había hecho una figura de arena monstruosa que estaba haciendo bailes un poco grotescos.

—No es nada, hermanita —susurró, intentando sonreír— Simplemente estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Sokka —le llamó, cogiendo una de sus manos. Sokka la miró, la sonrisa de su hermana amable y cálida, de esas que sabían a casa—. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Toph estornudó, mandando toda la arena de su monstruo hacia todos los lados. Uno de los mayordomos que estaba más cerca quedó completamente cubierto. Parecía un filete empanado.

—Lo sé, Katara —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de su hermano y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Podrías venir a visitarnos a Ciudad República. No va a pasar nada porque abandones la tribu por un tiempo, ¿sabes? Además, ya vas a pasar mucho tiempo entre nuestras tribus cuando te nombren embajador. Te mereces unas vacaciones.

Sokka lo meditó en silencio. Es verdad que esta había sido la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había salido de casa. No se había parado a pensar en ello. Desde que Suki se volvió a la isla de Kyoshi apenas había abandonado la embajada. El trabajo siempre le había ayudado para mantener sus pensamientos a raya.

—¡Oye, Sokka, Toph y yo hemos hecho una apuesta! —exclamó Aang, acercándose a ellos. Se dejó caer a los pies de la silla de Katara, pasando olímpicamente del gesto de terror que tuvo una de las criadas cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo. Katara amplió su sonrisa, pasándole una de las tazas con té de hierbas—. Gracias, cielo.

—¿Qué apuesta? —increpó Katara.

—Tu prometido está empeñado en perder todo su dinero —aportó Toph, terminando de sacudirse toda la arena con un simple movimiento de brazo—. Hemos apostado que Zuko está enamorado de alguien de palacio.

—Oh —balbuceó Sokka—. Ejem, ¿y qué os hace pensar eso?

—Toph dice que es alguien de palacio, pero yo le he dicho que es alguien que conocemos, ¿quizás alguien que vino a la fiesta? Todos lo vimos retirarse muy pronto.

—Es verdad que últimamente se le ve muy nervioso, pero tanto cómo eso… —meditó Katara. Miró de soslayo a su hermano.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué miras?

Katara frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Qué opinas, Sokka?

El aludido miró a Toph. Acabó por soltar un bufido y volver a sus mapas, intentando que aquello le sirviera de escudo.

—No opino nada. No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—¡Anda ya, Sokka! ¿Desde cuándo no te gusta un buen cotilleo romántico? De entre todos eres al que más le gustan estas cosas y lo sabes —replicó Aang, pasándole una taza de té a Toph.

Sokka los ignoró sacando un nuevo mapa y contrastándolo con el anterior.

—Será que he madurado.

—Claro, o será que estás amargado.

Aang y Katara miraron a Toph con sorpresa. La más pequeña del grupo se bebió la taza de un solo trago y volvió a pasársela a Aang como si no hubiera pasado nada. A Sokka le tembló ligeramente la mandíbula.

—¿Tienes algo que quieras decirme, Toph?

—Pues sí, ya que me lo preguntas. Me gustaría saber qué demonios le has hecho a Suki para que no haya venido a vernos. La conozco, puede que no tanto como tú, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que no habría desperdiciado una oportunidad para estar todos juntos sólo porque lo habéis dejado.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Aang y Katara alternaron la mirada entre uno y otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sokka había dejado olvidado sus mapas, toda su atención en los ojos ciegos de su amiga. El dolor relampagueando en sus pupilas.

—Yo no le he hecho nada a Suki —siseó, conteniéndose—. ¿Tanto queréis saberlo? Bien, vale. Lo hemos dejado porque Suki no me quiere. Puede que nunca llegara a quererme, no como yo la quiero.

—Sokka, no hace falta que sigas —susurró Katara, intentando acariciarle el hombro. Sokka se deshizo del contacto, levantándose de la silla.

—No, os lo estabais preguntando todos, ¿verdad? Sólo estoy saciando vuestra curiosidad. Así es, Toph. Cuando me armé del valor suficiente como para tallarle un collar de compromiso ella me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo, que nunca podría —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, pero no se detuvo—. Me dijo que todo este tiempo juntos había sido maravilloso pero que no pensaba que tuviéramos un futuro juntos, que ambos queríamos algo más. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Lo peor es que ni siquiera puedo culparla. Lo peor es que en vez de odiarla por haberme mentido todo este tiempo sólo puedo pensar en cómo recuerdo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo siempre tan fuerte y valiente empequeñecido y frágil. En lo que debió dolerle decírmelo, en cómo todo esto a ella le estaba desgarrando igual que a mí.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie podía. Katara se había llevado las manos a la cara, la sorpresa y el desconsuelo provocándole que soltara algunas lágrimas. Aang tenía la mirada congelada, ida, y Toph había bajado la cabeza, sus pequeñas manos recogidas sobre su regazo.

Sokka no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando. Cogió sin cuidado todas sus cosas y, sin decir nada más, se adentró en el palacio. Zuko apareció justo a la vez, provocando que Sokka se chocara contra él. Zuko se sonrojó, abriendo la boca para decir algo más, pero el moreno ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada antes de perderse tras el pasillo. Zuko esbozó una mueca confusa, notando la atmósfera deprimente que rodeaba a su grupo de amigos.

—Eh… ¿Me he perdido algo?

**oooOOOOooo**

El trote de la anguila de presa se detuvo justo enfrente del local sin apenas hacer ruido. Desde fuera, se escuchaba el retumbe de la música y las voces que festejaban en el interior. El edificio se encontraba apartado del resto de la ciudad, rodeado sólo por pinos y abetos. Apenas tenía ventanas, aunque parecía de nueva construcción. Destacaba su puerta, de metal liso y sin ninguna grabación, con una obertura a la altura de los ojos.

El jinete descabalgó. La luz de la luna lanzando destellos sobre su máscara, haciendo que el azul y el blanco brillaran con luz propia. Se acercó a la puerta y dio tres toques cortos. La rendija se abrió, descubriendo un par de ojos que lo miraron de arriba abajo. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, y la puerta se abrió hacia dentro. El sonido del interior escapándose como si fuera una corriente de agua.

—No le esperábamos hoy, majestad —aportó el vigilante, haciéndose a un lado—. Supongo que querrá lo de siempre.

El enmascarado entró, desprendiéndose de su capa y sus guantes para dárselos al vigilante.

—Esta noche busco algo más _estimulante_ , supongo que podrás encontrar algo que me valga —indicó, la voz apenas ahogada por la máscara.

—Por supuesto señor, sígame a la planta de abajo.

La enorme puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Provocando que los sonidos se volvieran más envolventes. Dentro, apenas había un par de lámparas de aceite para iluminar el camino. El sitio estaba repleto de pequeños remansos de oscuridad en los que se escuchaban voces, susurros, suspiros y algunas otras cosas. El vigilante avanzó en el laberinto de sensaciones, olores y sonidos, con el enmascarado siguiéndole.

Entonces un chico emergió de las sombras, prácticamente como su madre le había traído al mundo. Bueno si es que un trozo de tela sujeto por cadenas en sus partes pudientes contaba como ropa. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, y el cabello corto, rubio y rizado. Al ver la máscara sonrió, sus ojos color esmeralda centelleando con expectación.

—No te esperaba hoy, _Espíritu Azul_ —ronroneó, acercándose a él para colgarse de su cuello—. Me ocuparé yo de él, Zaqui.

—Esta noche nuestro invitado estaba buscando otra cosa.

El chico amplió su sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Bueno, no hay ningún problema.

—Arim…

—Él bastará —indicó el enmascarado. El vigilante asintió, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Como desee.

El chico tiró de él, llevándole hacia las escaleras. Según bajaba cada escalón, más se escuchaban los gemidos, así cómo el indudable sonido del choque de piel con piel. El enmascarado se dejó arrastrar, los últimos recuerdos de la sonrisa de Sokka en su mente antes de que la vorágine de deseo le engullera.


	4. Capítulo 4

Sokka supo en seguida que estaba soñando. Todo a su alrededor tenía como una textura acuosa, la piedra de la pared, la madera del suelo y la luz ondulante de las lámparas de aceite. Siempre que soñaba le gustaba mirarse las manos, sus dedos danzaban moviendo la carne como si fuera arcilla mojada. Era curioso, y le hacía hasta un poco de gracia.

—¿Sokka?

Miró al otro lado del pasillo, donde la figura de una sonriente Suki había aparecido de la nada. Le brillaba mucho la piel, y tenía los labios muy rojos, como si se los hubiera pintado. Nunca había sido capaz de negarle nada cuando llevaba los labios pintados.

La Suki de su sueño le sonrió, y Sokka sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era una sonrisa feliz, tranquila. Como las que ella solía regalarle antes de que… Bueno, antes de todo esto. Antes de perderla.

Bueno, si este era su sueño podía hacer lo que quisiera, ¿o no? Nadie iba a juzgarle lo más mínimo, porque nadie podría saberlo. Así que miró a Suki, a la Suki que sus recuerdos habían creado para él, y avanzó hacia ella. Antes de llegar a siquiera tocarla, Suki ya tenía los brazos extendidos para él, esperándole. El abrazo le supo a gloria, el cuerpo de la chica más delgado y pequeño encajando perfectamente con el suyo. Suspiró.

—Te echo de menos —susurró. Suki le abrazó más fuerte—. Siento que tengo la cabeza hecha un lío, ¿sabes? Tú siempre sabías como mantenerme los pies sobre la tierra. 

Suki no le respondió, y así lo prefería. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que le podría haber dicho no serían más que pensamientos del propio Sokka. Apoyó la cabeza en el hueco que unía su cuello con sus hombros y aspiró. Aunque no fuera más que una alucinación, si se esforzaba mucho casi podía llegar a olerla. Ese toque de pino, de polvos de talco y madera. El aroma de Suki.

Nada de lo que había en la Nación del Fuego olía como ella. Aquí todo despedía un perfume a carbón y a pergamino quemado. Era como si los volcanes del territorio sirvieran de barreras sensoriales. No sólo el aire, la gente de aquí también olía así. Zuko olía así.

Frunció el ceño, las manos de Suki masajeando suavemente su espalda. El recuerdo de estar encima de su amigo le golpeó. No sólo despedía un calor excesivo, sino que toda su piel, todo él, olía a brasas. A almizcle. Era una fragancia que quemaba e hipnotizaba al mismo tiempo. Que invitaba a acercarse un poco más con la promesa de quemarte si te pasabas de la raya.

Le quitaba la puñetera respiración. Las manos de Suki le apretaron fuerte, pellizcándole.

—¡Eh! —se quejó, alejándose un poco.

Quizás tenía que haberse dado cuenta del cambio, el hecho de que estaba prácticamente de puntillas y de que no sentía nada abultado sobre su pecho tenía que haberle dado alguna pista. Zuko le sonrió con picardía, levantando una ceja.

—Pero… Pero, ¿Y…? ¿Y Suki? —balbuceó.

El Zuko de su sueño se volvió a acercar, agarrando suavemente de su barbilla para hacer que volviera a mirarle. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir ese calor, ese olor. Cerró los ojos, mareado.

—Sokka. Sokka, mírame —ronroneó. El aliento de su boca sobre los labios del moreno. Sokka, boqueó, expectante—. Mírame.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con esas dos piedras de ámbar literalmente desnudándole con la mirada. Gimió, indefenso. Zuko amplió su sonrisa, sus labios carnosos jugueteando a tan solo milímetros de la boca necesitada de Sokka.

—¿Quieres que te bese?

Sokka sólo emitió un sonidito lastimero en respuesta.

—Sokka, respóndeme— Una de las manos de Zuko se escurrieron cintura abajo, jugando con la cinturilla de sus pantalones—. _Pídemelo_.

La sensación húmeda de sus pantalones fue lo que lo despertó, arrancándole sin piedad de los brazos de Morfeo. Sokka ahogó un gritito, incorporándose sobre el colchón. Se llevó las manos al pecho, allí donde su corazón parecía amenazar con salírsele del pecho. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sudor, semen y bastante vergüenza.

Miró durante un buen rato a su entrepierna, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la semi erección que aún tenía.

—Estoy enfermo —afirmó, decidiendo que lo mejor era ir a ducharse e intentar olvidar este incidente.

Se deshizo rápido de sus pantalones de pijama, sin atreverse a mirar cuánto estaban manchados, y se metió en la bañera llena de agua. Al ser un cuarto amplio y diáfano, desde allí se podía ver su propio reflejo en el espejo del lavabo. Tenía el pelo muy revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, rojos e hinchados. Por lo visto la almohada había sufrido un buen magreo involuntario.

Ahogó un sollozo y se sumergió en el agua. Deseando que eso pudiera limpiarle por dentro también.

ooooOOOoooo

Por suerte para él, los pasillos de palacio estaban desiertos a esta hora. Apenas se veía un poco del sol surgiendo entre los volcanes, y el aire estaba fresco y algo húmedo. Sokka se abrazó así mismo, arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido alguna bata o algo más de abrigo.

Llegó al patio principal, los jardines zen habían sido rastrillados hace poco, la arena separada con maestría en líneas perfectas y con la misma distancia entre sí. Apenas había un par de guardias custodiando en la torre del vigía, uno de ellas le dirigió un mudo asentimiento y Sokka le respondió con una sonrisa. Ya casi había llegado al otro lado del porche cuando el enorme portón rojo se abrió de par en par.

Sokka se escondió detrás de una columna como acto reflejo, como si alguien hubiera presionado su botón de alarma. Pero en vez de un ejército enemigo, sólo apareció un extraño a lomos de una montura. Sokka se relajó unos instantes, pero no salió de su “escondite”. El tipo llevaba una máscara extraña, que simulaba uno de esos demonios propios del folclore popular. Ninguno de los guardias parecía sorprendido, así que no debería ser nadie peligroso, aunque a Sokka no le gustaba la gente que llevaba máscara.

_Si ocultas tu cara es porque ocultas algo._

Uno de los guardias se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, y el enmascarado desmontó de un salto, acercándose de nuevo al animal para quitarle las riendas. El guardia se acercó a él, pareció decirle algo y luego asentir, cogiendo las riendas y dirigiendo a la montura hacia las cuadras.

Sokka siguió al tipo con la mirada hasta que se metió en los pasillos interiores. Esperó unos segundos, cerciorándose de que los guardias estaban ocupados y se escabulló por el mismo pasillo. El enmascarado era rápido y Sokka no tardó en perderlo. Gruñó para sí, mirando a los lados. Entonces notó como pisaba algo arenoso. Se acuclilló, cogiendo con la mano el trozo de barro arcilloso y acercándoselo para verlo mejor. Sonrió al notar que había un pequeño, enano, _minúsculo_ , rastro de pisadas.

Bendito sucio y descuidado extraño.

El rastro era un poco inestable, y a veces se perdía, pero Sokka pudo seguirlo más o menos. Llegó al salón principal, pasó cerca de otras salas importantes y entonces salió a un patio. Sokka se dio cuenta en seguida de que era el mismo patio en el que había entrenado con Zuko hacía menos de un día. Frunció el ceño, mirando a los lados. No había nadie, y el rastro se perdía entre la hierba del césped.

Intentó buscarlo durante un rato, pero acabó por rendirse. Suspiró, acercándose al tronco del árbol y dejándose caer sobre él. El cielo del amanecer ya se había comido casi todas las estrellas, solo quedaba la luna menguante y el sol, cada vez más alto. Sus dedos juguetearon con las piedrecitas que había cerca del árbol, eligió una que era plana y no demasiado pequeña y se incorporó, apuntando antes de lanzarla contra el lago.

La piedra dio tres saltos sobre la superficie del agua antes de hundirse. Sokka buscó otra y pensó en el enmascarado. Llevaba ropa negra, ancha, así que tampoco estaba seguro de poder identificarle solo con su silueta. Era alto, eso sí. Y de complexión fuerte. La piedra dio cuatro saltos esta vez, Sokka sonrió y buscó otra. A los guardias no les había parecido nada raro su presencia, era como si lo estuvieran esperando. Dos saltos. Intentó coger una un poco más plana y grande. Tendría que ser alguien del palacio, ¿algún mayordomo con doble vida? Cinco saltos, Sokka silbó. No, tendría que tener una posición de poder más alta… ¿Algún consejero? Cogió una un poco más grande de lo necesario. La piedra apenas dio un salto.

Sokka bufó.

Buscó con más interés, encontrando una piedra negra, plana y perfecta. Su superficie era lisa y suave. Sonrió, tomándose unos momentos para apuntar. La piedra silbó en el aire, dando salto tras salto hasta salirse al otro lado del lago. Emitió un sonido quedo al desaparecer entre los arbustos. Claramente se había golpeado con algo.

Sokka se levantó, dispuesto a recuperarla. Los arbustos entre los que se había perdido no eran muy altos pero si frondosos. Estaban recortados para simular formas circulares y tenían algunos capullos floreciendo a los lados. Sokka rebuscó a ciegas, acuclillándose para poder llegar más lejos. Palpó de un lado a otro hasta que dio con algo.

No era su piedra. El tacto era menos rígido y más compacto, y tenía una suavidad similar a la tela. Sokka tiró, descubriendo la máscara azul y blanca, entre sus dedos.

**oooOOOOooo**

Sokka irrumpió en el salón como un huracán, máscara en mano. Katara pegó un respingo, la cuchara con helado a medio camino entre su boca y el plato; Aang se salió de su trazo en el pergamino, provocando un manchurrón de tinta. Toph ni siquiera se inmutó, a decir verdad, aunque sí que mostró cierto interés cuando Sokka dejó la máscara sobre la mesa.

—¿Y esto es…? —inquirió Katara, mirando a su hermano con cuidado. Nadie había hablado con él desde el _delicado_ momento de ayer y no estaba segura de cómo tratarlo. Aunque tampoco se esperaba que saliera con una máscara, un poco sucia, además.

—Uuh, Sokka ¡No sabía que te iban estas cosas! —exclamó Toph, palpándola con una sonrisa pícara.

—No es mía, la he encontrado entre los arbustos.

Todos guardaron silencio, expectantes. Aang pareció darse cuenta de algo y se acercó aún más.

—La llevaba un tipo raro, venía de fuera. No sé quién es, pero tenía pinta extraña.

—Esto me suena, Sokka, ¿dices que lo has encontrado entre unos arbustos?

—Aang, no lo toques, no sabemos dónde ha estado.

—Katara, por amor del cielo, no tiene ninguna enfermedad —afirmó Sokka—. El tipo se veía sano.

—Bueno, no lo sabemos.

—No creo que…

— ¿A lo mejor es el amante de Zuko? —aportó Toph, encogiéndose de hombros. Sokka fue a refutárselo, pero se quedó con la boca abierta—. Pensadlo, un tío desconocido que viene a estas horas y que esconde su cara, pero que puede entrar y salir del palacio como si nada… Yo lo veo claro.

—Oh.

—Bueno, sí, claro, puede ser.

—Puede, pero yo he visto esta máscara antes, estoy seguro —dijo Aang, cogiéndola. Estaba casi seguro de que n era la primera vez que la veía, pero no conseguía acordarse de dónde ni cuándo. Suspiró, dejándola sobre la mesa—. Bueno, no tiene importancia. Zuko puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Cierto, es mayorcito —concedió Katara, volviendo su atención al helado.

Sokka lo meditó unos instantes. Podría ser, al fin y al cabo, los guardias lo habían dejado entrar como si no fuera gran cosa. Estaba claro que frecuentaba el palacio y que a nadie le sorprendía que fuera enmascarado. Aún con todo, no terminaba de gustarle la idea.

—Sokka…

—¿Sí, Toph? —La chica dudó unos instantes, tenía una servilleta de tela estrujada entre los dedos.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer —susurró—. No tenía derecho a meterme y no pienso lo que dije… Es sólo que la echo de menos y yo… Lo siento.

Sokka suspiró, el corazón estrujándose en su pecho. Se acercó a Toph, agachándose un poco para que su amiga pudiera abrazarle. Toph no dudó un segundo, apretándole entre sus brazos pequeños pero fuertes.

—Lo siento —volvió a susurrar.

—Está bien, Toph. Yo también lo siento. Siento no haber sido honesto con vosotros. Sois mis amigos —Miró a su hermana, Katara sonrió—. Sois mi familia.

—Y siempre lo seremos, amigo mío —asintió Aang—, pase lo que pase.

Sokka amplió su sonrisa, apretando suavemente el hombro del avatar antes de volver a salir de la habitación. La máscara volvía a estar entre sus manos y el misterio parecía estar casi resuelto. Una parte de él tenía envidia de la valentía de Zuko con el tema de su sexualidad; vale que nadie podía saber quién era el tío, pero estaba claro que era un tío. El hecho de que todo el palacio, incluso sus amigos, trataran este tema con tanta normalidad le parecía increíble. Sabía que en su tribu no sería igual… Claro que él iba a ser Embajador, y si alguien podía empezar a cambiar eso era él.

Sonrió, el calorcito de sus pensamientos produciéndole una sensación agradable en el pecho. Volvió a mirar la máscara, por fuera era bastante increíble, aunque por dentro estaba completamente pintada de blanco. Bueno, no completamente.

Sokka frunció el ceño, acercándose a los ojos la sección que parecía llevar un mensaje. Aunque, no era del todo un mensaje, era una especie de símbolo, una vela negra con una llama con forma de pentágono encima. Curioso.

_Muy curioso_

No tenía ni pajolera de lo que podía significar, pero estaba seguro de que alguien del palacio lo sabría.

—¡Sokka! —Esa era la voz de Zuko acercándose por el pasillo. Sokka palideció, mirando a todos lados, no podía dejar que Zuko le viera con la máscara de su amante, por todos los espíritus— ¿Sokka, estás ahí?

—¡Sí! ¡Un segundito! —chilló, acabando por esconder la máscara dentro de uno de los enormes jarrones que flanqueaban el pasillo. Justo a tiempo, porque Zuko apareció doblando la esquina—. ¡Zuko! Digo, ¡Señor del fuego Zuko! _Ejem_ , ¿qué tal?

Zuko frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien, ¿supongo? Espero que tú también… Pero, a ver, que no te buscaba por eso, ¿tienes un momento?

Sokka asintió.

—Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

Zuko parecía nervioso, nervioso y cansado. Tenía unas buenas ojeras y la cara un poco pálida. Pálida para su palidez normal, vaya.

—¿Va todo bien? —increpó Sokka, acercándose. Zuko suspiró, sonriendo.

—Sí, tranquilo, ¿paseamos?

Sokka le siguió, un poco preocupado. No parecía alguien que acaba de recibir la visita de su amante. ¿A lo mejor había discutido? Zuko se rascó un poco el cuello, revelando por unos segundos lo que parecía ser un tremendo chupetón que parecía del tamaño de un puño.

Vale, _parece que no habían discutido_.

Vamos, que estaba cansado por otra cosa. Sokka esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Cómo debería ser su amante? Estaba claro que Zuko podía conseguir a cualquier persona en el mundo que quisiese, tenía esa especie de magnetismo animal al que era muy difícil oponerse. Vaya, incluso él, don amante de las mujeres y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellas, había tenido sus momentos.

Momentos temporales. Puntuales. Acabados. Muertos. Finito.

—¿Sokka?

El aludido parpadeó, volviendo a la tierra. Se había acercado mucho, _demasiado_ , a Zuko, y prácticamente estaba a centímetros de su cara.

Carraspeó, dando un paso para atrás. Zuko estaba serio, muy serio. Y lo miraba de una forma que Sokka no sabía descifrar.

—¿Zuko…?

—Me da la sensación de que te estás confundiendo, Sokka —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos—. He de suponer que sabes sobre mis… gustos, ¿no?

—Ermm…

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Me gustan los hombres Sokka, me atraen sexualmente, ¿lo entiendes? —Sokka tragó y asintió—. Muy bien, entiendes entonces que puedo estar más predispuesto a según qué cosas.

—¿Cosas? Zuko, yo no…

—Lo que pasó ayer —interrumpió, masajeándose las sienes—. No puede volver a pasar, ¿entiendes? Comprendo que estábamos entrenando y que el ejercicio físico y el contacto puede provocar… Bueno, ya sabes. Pero quiero que tengas muy claro una cosa. Eres mi amigo, Sokka, joder eres mi hermano. Has peleado a mi lado, te debo mucho, te… Te respeto mucho.

—Yo…

—Déjame terminar, por favor. Lo que quiero decirte es que lo de ayer fue un error, y no volverá a suceder. No debí haberme dejado llevar, porque a pesar de lo que yo pueda sentir o… Desear… Lo que eres ahora para mí lo es todo. No necesito nada más.

Sokka no supo que decir, no tuvo las agallas. Zuko le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de retirarse. Ver su figura desaparecer por el pasillo le provocó una congoja agobiante. Sabía que había algo entre ellos, siempre lo había habido, Aunque lo que antes pensaban que era compenetración había terminado siendo química.

Pero se había acabado. Zuko no quería alimentarlo y Sokka entendía perfectamente por qué. Demonios, ni él mismo sabía qué hacer con esto. Ahora mismo sentía tristeza, vacío, impotencia y un poco de furia. Furia por si mismo por no haberle discutido nada, por haberle dejado pensar que estaba confundido, por no haberle dado valor. Miró hacia atrás, allí dónde sabía que la máscara seguía escondida.

Bueno, debería volver a dejarla dónde la había encontrado. Era lo menos. Deshizo su paso para regresar al jarrón y entonces lo escuchó.

—Por amor de Roku, ¡Mira lo que he encontrado!

—¿Qué es? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Qué horror!

Sokka reconoció la máscara en las manos de una de las dos criadas y se escondió.

—No me puedo creer que esto haya llegado aquí, panda de degenerados.

—¿Es cierto entonces lo que dice? ¿Nuestro Señor…?

—¡Chsst, cierra la boca! ¿Quieres que te echen? Escucha lo que hagan nuestros superiores no nos concierne lo más mínimo. Dame eso, lo tiraré.

—Pero entonces existe, ¿no? Pensaba que era una leyenda.

—Sí existe, niña, claro que sí. Lleva existiendo siglos. Mi madre me dijo que el Señor anterior tenía una sala entera llena de estas atrocidades colgadas de la pared, algunas de ellas con el símbolo a plena vista. Mira, ¿lo ves? El pentágono ardiente lo llaman, ¡Válgame el cielo! Y lo peor es que ni siquiera están lejos. Según me han contado, ese antro de depravación está entre las colinas de la llanura sur, cerca del río.

—¡Oh, no puede ser! ¿Crees que…?

Sokka no escuchó más, no le hizo falta. Las voces de las dos mujeres se perdieron entre cuchicheos cada vez más lejanos, pero el recuerdo del símbolo y ese nombre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El Pentágono ardiente.

¿Sabía Zuko que su amante formaba parte de ese lugar? ¿Pertenecería el propio Zuko? ¿Sería algo familiar? ¿Estaría siendo chantajeado, quizás?

Fuera lo que fuera, Sokka necesitaba saberlo. Zuko, cómo el mismo había dicho, era su amigo. Y un amigo no podía ignorar a otro cuando éste estaba dentro de una especie de grupo del vicio. No, llegaría al fondo de esto.

**ooOOOoo**

No fue especialmente difícil dar con el sitio, tal y como había dicho las dos mujeres. El presunto local de la perdición era un edificio con pinta de estar abandonado, poco iluminado, algo viejo, y rodeado de cientos de árboles. Un lugar perfecto para esconder secretos. Lo curioso es que estaba claramente señalizado, un cartel enorme colgaba de la fachada, estaba iluminado con antorchas y efectivamente rezaba “ _Pentágono Ardiente_ ”. Sokka tragó intentó, sin mucho triunfo, armarse de valor y tocó a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta, así que Sokka volvió a tocar y esperó. Nada. Frunció el ceño, la enorme puerta de metal no se había ni inmutado. Iba a intentarlo por tercera vez cuando escuchó el inequívoco sonido de una montura acercándose por la espalda. Decidió esperar tras un árbol y observar.

Por lo visto aquel era el día de Sokka se esconde detrás de cosas y espía.

La montura se detuvo, y el desconocido se apeó de un salto. Llevaba, cómo no, una máscara. Aunque la suya era bastante más redonda y afable, con unos enormes coloretes de color rojo y labios amarillos. El tipo, de complexión delgada, se acercó a la puerta y tocó tres veces. Apareció una rendija y tras de ella un par de ojos acuciantes. La puerta no tardó en abrirse, revelando el sonido de risas y música suave. El tipo de la puerta recibió al desconocido con una reverencia y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Los sonidos del bosque nocturno volvieron a llenar el silencio.

Sokka sacó la máscara de su zurrón, inspiró un par de veces y se la puso. Tenía un olor agradable y que no le resultaba desconocido, avanzó hacia la puerta y tocó tres veces. Las puertas del infierno se abrieron para él, y los sonidos, colores y olores lo inundaron como una avalancha de sensaciones.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Majestad.

Sokka no dijo nada, dio dos pasos más y la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: ¡Hola, hola! Sigo viva, como podéis ver xD  
> Siento mucho la espera, pero bueno ya he vuelto y os prometo capítulos jugosos en el futurooo. Espero poder subir el siguiente antes de que acabe el año, y así terminamos este año de mi**da un poco mejor, ¿os parece?  
> ¡Besos a todxs!


End file.
